1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to improved means of identification of goods within the storage containers.
2. Description of Related Art
The market generally provides a wide variety of options with respect to storage containers. Storage containers are available in multiple sizes, colors, and materials. Storage containers are used to store a variety of items from simple household items to commercial goods. The specific type of container is a selected by looking at a number of factors, such as the user's requirements, the weight of items to be stored, and the storage environment (temperature, humidity . . . ) for example. After goods or items are stored, identifying the contents can be troublesome without opening the container.
In order to provide ways of identifying the contents within storage containers, a number of options presently exist. First, containers are sometimes made with transparent material to permit a user to see within the container. When the container is at eye-level, peering into the container can be relatively simple. However, as the container moves away from eye-level, the change in viewing angle distorts the contents and makes identification difficult or impossible.
Secondly, clear panes of glass or transparent plastic material may be used in selected locations. Even more drastically than the previous example, the view angle is critical in viewing inside the container to identify the contents.
Thirdly, a more primitive means of identification is to attach a label or photograph of the contents directly to the container. Often this is done with adhesive to an external surface. Other times this is done by draping a hanging apparatus over a lip of the container with a slot to hold the label or photograph. Although this is easily changeable and more visible from different viewing angles, the hangers or labels are easily damaged and susceptible to premature accidental removal.
Additionally, when labels or photographs are used to provide a more visible view angle, the label or photograph is susceptible to damage from the environment. An example would be rain, spills, sun light, temperature or humidity. If mounted internally, fumes or moisture from within the container may cause premature damage. An improved storage container with identification system is required to improve the longevity, useful life, and total cost of ownership of the storage container.
Although great strides have been made in content identification within storage containers, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.